Recuerdo que te amo
by Kumy9O
Summary: ¿Qué hará Minerva McGonagall cuando Gilderoy Lockhart le confiese su amor? ¿Se rendirá ante el ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja? Espero que esta historia les arranque algunas sonrisas.


Una mujer alta, de unos setenta años de edad con cabello negro recogido en un moño y ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas se detuvo frente a una vidriera ocupada por unos viejos maniquíes con pelucas torcidas y ropa que había pasado de moda hacía más de diez años. Observó el antiguo edificio destartalado y con aspecto lúgubre antes de acercarse al maniquí de una mujer con un vestido de nailon verde y cuyas pestañas postizas yacían en el piso, a sus pies.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba en un vano intento por infundirse coraje para enfrentarse a él. Tan solo pensar en volver a verlo le revolvía el estómago, pero parecía ser necesario. Sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos y la releyó:

 _Estimada Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Por la presente, me comunico con usted para informarle que Gilderoy Lockhart, paciente y residente del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y antiguo compañero de trabajo suyo, ha comenzado a recuperar recuerdos y en varios de ellos aparece usted. Por eso mismo, consideramos parte integral de su tratamiento que usted se presente tan pronto como le sea posible para contribuir con su mejoría._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Christopher Ontos_

 _Sanador, Jefe de la Sala Janus Thickey_

—Buenas tardes. He venido para visitar a un paciente —susurró disimuladamente mientras fingía estudiar el espantoso vestido.

El maniquí movió ligeramente la cabeza y le indicó con uno de sus dedos que se acercara. La mujer miro a ambos lados para luego atravesar el cristal y desaparecer de vista. Una vez que se encontró del otro lado, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Ahora, se encontraba en una sala de recepción abarrotada de magos y brujas. Ignoró a todas las personas que la rodeaban e intentó hacer caso omiso a los extraños sonidos producidos por algunos de ellos y, aún más, al extraño aspecto que presentaban debido, probablemente, a algún hechizo mal utilizado.

Se acercó a un mostrador detrás del cual se encontraba una bruja rubia y regordeta que orientaba, de muy mala gana, a los recién llegados. Pero ella no necesitaba de su ayuda. Leyó con atención el gran letrero que había a la izquierda de su escritorio.

DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS: embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etcétera. 4º piso

Suspiró, caminó segura hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir los escalones, sin prestar siquiera atención a los personajes de los retratos que le diagnosticaban enfermedades inexistentes. Al llegar al rellano del cuarto piso, la mujer se detuvo y miró a través de la pequeña ventana en las puertas dobles que señalaban el inicio de esa sala. Las empujó decidida y caminó por el pasillo mientras recordaba retazos de la carta que había recibido esa mañana: "solicita su presencia", "parte integral de su recuperación". Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la sala Janus Thickey, sacó su varita, apuntó a la puerta y murmuró _alohomora_.

Allí, sentado en una butaca frente a la última cama se encontraba él, firmando fotografías suyas. Parada en el marco de puerta, estudió su cabello rubio ondulado y sus luminosos ojos azules. La pared detrás de su cama se encontraba repleta de fotografías suyas, en algunas de ellas saludaba, en otras solamente sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. En la habitación había otras seis camas, dos de las cuales estaban resguardadas por unas cortinas floreadas. _Seguramente los padres del señor Longbottom_ , pensó. Se acercó a la última cama, decidida y con paso firme. Una vez que se encontró frente a él, y cuando el mago finalmente notó su presencia, abrió la boca para presentarse.

—Buenas tardes, bella dama. Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart, caballero de la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja, antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y fundador y líder del club de duelo. Pero claro, eso seguro que ya lo sabías. ¿Quieres un autógrafo? Acabo de aprender a escribir en cursiva.

—En efecto, ya lo sabía. Soy la pro…

—Lo que probablemente no sabes —la interrumpió él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante que, increíblemente, dejaba al descubierto todos y cada uno de sus dientes— es que la belleza no es suficiente para derrotar a una banshee que presagia la muerte. Por supuesto, puedo regalarte mi libro "recreo con la banshee" donde relato mi experiencia; tengo varios ejemplares aquí para autografiar.

El hombre se levanto de la butaca y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se paró frente a la mesa de noche y tomó uno de los libros que había en ella.

—No es necesario, Gilderoy. En realidad yo…

—Probablemente ya lo hayas leído, cierto, cierto.

Los labios de la mujer se tensaron ante el claro disgusto de ser interrumpida constantemente por aquel hombre. _No ha cambiado mucho_ , pensó.

—Ahora mismo me encuentro trabajando en una autobiografía, se titulará "¿quién soy yo?" y relatará…

—En realidad, me gustaría que me escuchase un momento. No he venido aquí a hablar de sus libros, por más interesante que pueda resultar el tema.

Gilderoy Lockhart la miró expectante, claramente, incapaz de percibir el dejo de sarcasmo en lo dicho por la mujer. Cuando estuvo segura de tener toda la atención de su interlocutor, continuó hablando:

—Soy Minerva McGonagall profesora de transformaciones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me comunicaron que estaba comenzando a recuperar su memoria, pero veo que ha sido una equivocación.

Nunca antes había visto a Gilderoy Lockhart sonrojarse, pero… allí estaba. _Debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona o, tal vez, lo que los sanadores creen que son recuerdos son solamente invenciones de él. Debe ser eso, seguro; si no, ¿por qué se sonrojaría?_

—No lo es —logró balbucear tímidamente el mago.

—No es ¿qué? —preguntó ella impaciente.

—No es una equivocación. Sé quién eres, solo que te recordaba diferente. Vestida con túnica y con sombrero. Tú y yo trabajábamos juntos. Te recuerdo perfectamente.

Su pequeño discurso resultó casi incoherente para la mujer y se preguntó si el hechizo desmemorizante que lo había golpeado hacía ya cuatro años habría afectado también su capacidad para comunicarse.

—Te recuerdo. —Repitió con la mirada clavada en el rostro de ella. Probablemente esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Gilderoy?

—A ti. Siempre me vigilabas, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que siempre te encantaron mis rizos rubios y que siempre admiraste mis destellantes ojos azules. Recuerdo que siempre que te dirigía una de mis deslumbrantes sonrisas, tú te derretías a mis pies. Recuerdo que siempre, cuando creías que no te veía, te quedabas mirándome y contemplándome en silencio. Muchas veces yo…

—¿Disculpa? Gilderoy, creo que estás confundido. Lo que estás insinuando es completamente inadmisible.

—No, no lo entiendes. Sé que están prohibidas las relaciones entre miembros del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts, pero yo ya no trabajo más allí. ¿Sabes? Durante todo el año escolar soñé que finalmente estaríamos juntos. Merlín sabe cuántas veces te observé mientras impartías clases o cuando comías en el Gran Comedor y fingías no verme. Eres la única persona a la que recuerdo y es así por algo. Eres lo más importante para mí. —El hombre estaba, literalmente, sudando y McGonagall no sabía cómo detener esta gran y equivocada declaración de amor—. Y estoy seguro de que este sentimiento es correspondido.

—Lo siento, Gilderoy. No sé qué habrás recordado pero realmente estás confundido. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros más que una mera relación profesional y no me interesa que eso cambie. De la única forma en que nosotros podemos llegar a relacionarnos es como profesionales, nada más.

—Tú eres la que está confundida, querida Minerva. Yo tengo mis sentimientos muy en claro. Tal vez, en realidad, tú aún no te has dado cuenta pero negar tus sentimientos no ayudará en nada. No debes intentar resistirte a mi belleza natural, todas las mujeres siempre han sucumbido ante ella y sé que tú no eres la excepción. Escucha a tu corazón, Minerva, y oirás como grita mi nombre anhelando que nuestros cuerpos se unan en uno. Recuerdas cuando tú dijiste que lo dejarías todo en mis manos, bueno, tienes que hacer lo mismo ahora, deja todo en mis manos y ríndete a tus deseos; no vale la pena luchar contra ellos.

En ese momento, le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto cada uno de sus dientes y se paró. Caminó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y se inclinó ligeramente. Cuando se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros de sus labios, la mujer sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntó al hombre con ella.

—Lo siento, Gilderoy, pero creo que será mejor que comiences con este proceso para recuperar tu memoria de nuevo y realmente espero que esta vez obtengas mejores resultados.

Habiendo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, McGonagall susurró un débil _obliviate_ en dirección al mago y se quedó estudiando su expresión desconcertada.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó él mientras la observaba perplejo.

—No y será mejor que siga así.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, la mujer se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso a Hogwarts.


End file.
